


Show Me How You Crawl

by wheniwasyourage



Category: The Magnificent Seven (2016)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dom/sub Undertones, Facials, M/M, Oral Sex, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-18 21:37:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9403862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wheniwasyourage/pseuds/wheniwasyourage
Summary: Faraday likes to push. Sam keeps him well in hand.





	

The first time it happened, Faraday had honestly been expecting to get knocked flat on his ass. Chisolm was a dangerous man. He wasn't an idiot, he knew that. He'd seen how easily he'd taken out the men in that shit hole of saloon and gone on to calmly goad the bartender into drawing on him first. Like it'd been part of the plan the entire time.

He wanted to say he'd pulled his quietly pulled his gun and warned a man off because he sure as hell didn't want to cross Chisolm, but that hadn't really been true. He could see that now. Hindsight and all that shit.

Dangerous or not, it wasn't in Faraday's nature to follow blindly. He poked, he prodded, he searched for any weakness he could on the man who was leading them into certain death on behalf of a handful of poor saps who couldn't have settled somewhere without a gold mine.

And maybe, okay definitely, he'd run his mouth a little too much this time. He'd admit to that.

But instead of a gun in his face or a split lip, he'd gotten a gentle but firm hand on the back of his neck that knocked the air right out of his lungs more than any hit ever taken.

Chisolm tilted his head to look him right in the eye, smiling at what he found there. Then he squeezed just enough to have heat pool in Faraday's belly and suck in air in near silent gasp.

"Now's not the time for this," Chisolm said in that calm, measured way of his as Faraday swallowed anxiously. "Hear me, son?"

He could feel the sweep of Chisolm's thumb along the side of his neck and he was achingly hard from it. What else could he do but nod dumbly. Hell, he would have probably agreed to do just about anything Chisolm asked him to do at that moment.

Get on his knees in the little passway between the buildings where anyone in town could have seen them...

"Good." There was that smile again, but it was sly now. And that should have made Faraday snarl or brush this off with a joke, but instead there was one more gentle squeeze before everything was abruptly back to normal. 

Chisolm pulled away, walking past him like nothing had even happened. The noise of the town flooded back in over the sound of Faraday's heartbeat in his ears and he was left leaning against a wall and trying to get his bearings back.

He stayed just where Chisolm had left him, focusing on the noise of people working on fortifying the town as he tried to figure out just what in the hell had happened there. If he moved now, well, he'd be forced to do something foolish like acknowledge how something so simple as a hand on the back of neck of all places had him aching like he was a boy still figuring out what his dick was even for.

He'd pass on that, thanks.

"Jesus Christ," he muttered, shaking his head and wiping sweat out of his eyes with the back of his hand. Then, clearly without a damn thought in his head, he reached back to touch his neck like he was chasing a ghost of a feeling.

He dropped his hand like he'd been burned, cursing again as he put on his hat. It was the last bit of protection he had right now and he'd take all that it offered. Somewhere down the way he could hear Chisolm laughing and it sent another shiver down his spine.

Now that he was away from the man, he did snarl and shove himself away from the wall to find the building that passed for a saloon in this god forsaken town. He needed a drink to calm his nerves if he was going to help lay the dynamite where it'd be needed.

\---

Faraday wasn't hiding. He wasn't. He was just taking a moment to check on his horse--Chisolm's horse that would soon be his horse again. And if the stable happened to be completely devoid of anyone else... so be it. He'd finished helping get the dynamite set up for the couple of surprises they had in mind for Bogue and his men, he could take a little time for himself.

And a bottle of whiskey he'd commandeered from the saloon.

And _his_ damn horse.

"You're not thinking about running off with my horse, are you?"

He'd like to claim the sudden break in his peaceable silence didn't cause him to choke on his mouthful of whiskey. He would have been wrong, however. Chisolm's hand was on his back, slapping him until the coughing fit passed.

"He is, in fact, my horse," Faraday replied mulishly. Both because of the surprise--Chisolm walked like a damned cat when he put his mind to it--and sheer stubbornness. It'd only been reinforced by the morning, really.

Chisolm gave him a look of amusement, mouth twitching and eyebrows going up. "Is that so?"

"That's so," Faraday replied, taking another, perfectly measured drink of his whiskey.

"I seem to recall purchasing this fine horse with my hard earned money." Chisolm looked away from him and at Jack, making Faraday roll his shoulders to ease some of the tension that had crept up on him.

He reached up holding his hand out flat for Jack to nibble gently instead of biting down hard enough to break bones like he'd done with others in the past. Faraday gave the horse a disgusted look, taking another, deeper pull from the bottle. At least whiskey would never betray him like that.

"Well, odds aren't high on any of us surviving this little soiree, so we'll see."

Chisolm made a small, amused noise that forced Faraday's attention away from Jack to catch that same patient look he'd had before. He stepped away from the horse with a gentle brush of his fingers that again didn't leave him screaming in pain. "You doing alright?"

Faraday tensed up for a moment, forcing himself not to look at Chisolm's hands or to think about how it'd felt to have one squeezing the back of his neck just enough to put some heat in his blood. "Oh, just peachy."

Chisolm nodded like he hadn't expected anything other than that from Faraday. "Mind sharing?" he asked, looking at the bottle in Faraday's hand.

He had that same look about him as he'd had offering over his gun to that chicken shit sheriff. Calm, bland amusement with something obviously roiling up inside if you were looking. 

Or maybe that was just Faraday. 

"Sure," he said just a beat too late. He licked his lips before offering over the bottle. That need to push, to pick a fight to ease some of this tension built up again as he watched Chisolm take a sip. The man never looking away the entire time.

He carefully put the bottle down, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. "We going to continue our conversation from before, Faraday?"

And there it was.

"Are we?" Faraday bared his teeth in something that could have been a smile if you were near blind. But nothing about it spooked Chisolm anymore than Jack had. No, instead the man smiled like he knew a god damn secret and it was a doozy. 

Chisolm closed the distance between them, pushing him back against the wall of Jack's stall, hand loose and gentle against Faraday's collarbone. Didn't even need any force to move him back or keep him there beyond that as it knocked the fucking breath right out of Faraday's lungs once more.

"Easy," Chisolm muttered, stepping close enough to insinuate a leg between Faraday's thighs. Close enough that he was breathing the same air as him. "Easy now."

At any point someone could come in looking for one of them.

"This don't seem like talking to me," Faraday snarled weakly, wanting to ball his hands into fists, to shove him away and storm out of there. Instead his breath caught again as Chisolm's hand ghosted over bare skin to carefully curl around his throat. He clenched his jaw to keep the whimper locked behind his teeth.

Some sort of noise must have escaped because Chisolm's lips were curling up into that infuriating damn smile of his. He brushed his thumb and fingers over the drag of stubble high up on Faraday's throat. 

"Why don't I think you're the talkin' type?" he asked, tilting his head just enough to brush his lips against Faraday's all control and amusement.

It made Faraday tense up in anticipation and clutch at the smooth fabric of Chisolm's vest like he couldn't figure out if he needed to pull him closer or... or... he couldn't really come up with another option right then and there.

Pulling seemed to be where he was going, forcing Chisolm's thigh closer to grind against.

"I didn't think so," Chisolm muttered, smiling a flash of white and tightening his grip until Faraday was seeing stars and whining incoherently, low and desperate as air was cut off just for a moment. He was pressing in close, shushing Faraday, lips against his ear. "Careful now, son."

Faraday sucked in a shaky breath, feeling that hot curl of want in his gut at the word. He tightened his grip on Chisolm's vest, riding the man's thigh with a muffled whine as his head fall back to expose more of his throat to him.

"Like that?" Chisolm asked, kissing his jaw and then his cheek almost idly. "You my good boy?"

He tightened his grip around Faraday's throat when his words punched a needy little noise out of him. And then, just like that, the pressure was gone from his throat and his dick as Chisolm stepped back. Then it was on Faraday's shoulders instead, insistent, but gentle to push him down onto his knees.

And Faraday went easily. Far too easily for his pride and contrariness to stomach, but there it was. He let go of Chisolm's vest to pull at the man's belt before he even settled into place on the barn floor. There was a hand moving up from his shoulder to curl around the back of his neck and squeeze with that gentle firmness from before that cut the fight right out of him. Like a marionette with the strings cut.

He closed his eyes and sighed, curling one hand around the back of Chisolm's thigh and leaning heavily against him as he tried to remember what he was doing before that happened.

"Look at you." The hand on the back of his neck moved, stroking him like he as a prize horse. Faraday bit his lip, unfastening Chisolm's pants just this side of frantic and pulling down on them enough to get what he was after. He pushed himself onto his knees rather than his sitting back against his heels to swallow down as much as he could.

Chisolm sighed above him, other hand threading through Faraday's hair gently. "Like that?"

Faraday hummed in agreement, closing his eyes to enjoy the fingers in his hair and the stretch of his jaw around Chisolm's dick. Something he wasn't willing to name in him wanted to be forced to take more, pulled down until he choked on it. But that wasn't what happened. It was all gentle and firm to fuck his mouth in sure movements.

It was both everything Faraday needed and not at all what he wanted at the same time. Quiet, wet noises and heat everywhere as Chisolm continued to pet him as he fucked his mouth.

"You're such a good boy for me," Chisolm muttered, fingers brushing over the curve of Faraday's jaw to keep him steady. "Aren't you, darlin'? Doing so well."

Faraday whined, pressing the heel of his hand against where his dick strained against his pants. He was drooling around Chisolm's dick, wetting his chin like some eager little whore.

"Good boy, taking me so _well_. Swallowing his daddy down."

That hot curl in his stomach at being called 'son' was nothing compared to that. Faraday whined high and desperate around his cock, taking more until he was gagging and Chisolm was easing him off from it with a hand fisted in his hair.

He gasped for air that he'd barely even noticed he'd been missing in his eagerness to just _please_. Chisolm tightened his hand in Faraday's hair where it was edging into pain before he let go and hummed low and pleasant. Those fingers dragged down to curl under Faraday's chin and tilt his head up to make eye contact with him.

Whatever he saw on Faraday's face must have been what he'd been looking because there was that damnedable smile again. "Don't push yourself too hard now."

That brought back the mutinous urge to do something contrary, bubbling right on back to the surface. That need of his to go about things in his own damn way.

Faraday jerked his chin out of the man's grip, ignoring the chuckle above him as he shuffled closer on his knees to swallow Chisolm back down. He closed his eyes, focusing on the heavy weight of his cock on his tongue and the slick slide between his lips with a single minded determination.

The chuckle was replaced with a low groan and gentle hands in his hair.

"Mr. Chisolm?"

Faraday damn near choked at the sound of their rather lovely, if tragic, employer's voice. He opened his eyes, going stock still like maybe that would work.

No more than a moment after that, it happened again, louder now. "Mr. Chisolm?"

Chisolm's hand curled around the back of his neck, keeping him in place as he shush the muffled noise Faraday made. "Keep quiet," he said, still calm as could be.

"Teddy, have you seen Mr. Chisolm around?" 

If Faraday focused on more than the thud of his heartbeat in his ears, he could hear that her voice had a muffled quality of being a room or so over. Not in the stable then. That was… better than he'd thought at first.

He missed whatever it was that the kid said as the gentle pressure at the back of his head increased and he was pulled closer, made to take more of Chisolm's dick until it was just shy of what had made him gag before.

The conversation outside was now barely of concern as he swallowed reflexively and tried to focus on anything other than how hard he still way. It should've dampened some of that, the threat of getting caught like that, but it only had the opposite effect.

Chisolm shushed him again, holding him still and just using his mouth with quick, shallow thrusts.

It was almost calming in a way. Not that Faraday would ever admit to that shit, but it was. His knees and jaw ached, but other than that it was a sort of bliss he hadn't found too often. And almost too soon it seemed to be retreating again as Chisolm pulled him back.

He didn't mean to whine as he looked up through half lidded eyes, but he had anyway.

"I got you, son," Chisolm said, voice finally showing the strain Faraday had been feeling since he'd been pushed back and kissed. He kept one hand still curled around Faraday's head, the other jerking himself off until he was spending himself all over Faraday's lips and chin with a low groan.

Even if he hadn't been held in place, Faraday would have been helpless but to remain on his knees and take whatever the hell Chisolm wanted to give him at that moment.

He'd come back to his right mind any moment now.

Chisolm sighed and swiped his thumb along Faraday's cheek, dragging some of his come along to press into Faraday's slack mouth. And instead of biting him like he ought to, Faraday just sucked on the offered finger, tasting the bitterness of the come and the salt of Chisolm's skin with a desperate little noise.

"I knew you'd be a good boy for me."


End file.
